EZRIA CURRY NIGHT ONE SHOT
by zachandhale
Summary: THIS IS MY FRIENDS, I AM RE-POSTING IT, REALLY GOOD, SHE'S PROPER SERIOUS ABOUT EVERYTHING, ENJOY


**I'M RE-POSTING WHAT SOMEONE POSTED BUT DELETED. NONE OF THIS IS MINE. **

EZRIA CURRY NIGHT ONE SHOT.

**This s really different but I love the whole concept (being half Indian, half Pakistani) so here you go. It would be an M but it's only first base stuff (I think) so it's a T, yeah. **

"Aria, I have something really important to tell you. I have never told anybody it's really urgent I love you you need to know I need to tell you I need to let you know!" Ezra said barging into Byron's room.

Byron was out (obviously) and Aria was sprawled across his bed reading a magazine with two weird ladies on the front. I snatched it off her and replaced it with To Kill A Mockingbird which was in my pocket.

"Whatever," Aria laughed "You were saying?"

I took a deep breath "Aria you may react to this badly but I am Indian. My mother and father were both American-Indian's and I looked into my family tree…I am a Hindu."

"Ezra?" Aria stood up and stared at him. "I AM PAKISTANI!"

We stood there silently looking at one another.

"Pakistani?" I repeated and then picked her up and spun her around in happiness. I was so happy she knew what being Asian was like.

"Meet me tonight at the Rosewood Curry Bar and we'll talk more about our culture!" Ezra said gleefully and ran out of the house.

"Ezra?" Byron asked, blocking his exit to the front door.

"Aint nobody got time for you mofos!" Ezra shouted happily and ran out into his car. I need to get my clothes ready, Ezra thought as he drove home, tonight will be AMAZING!

**LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AT THE CURRY BAR.**

Ezra took a deep breath and entered the bar. It had about two families in it but that was about it. He was suddenly feeling nervous, what if Aria was allergic to curry?

A minute later Aria walked through the door, pushing past a man in the front. Oh wait, that was Ezra.

"Babe," he smiled "Or should I say Pakistani Sweetheart!"

Aria giggled "Whatever you want, my Indian prince!"

The waiter led them down to a table at the back, near the washrooms.

"I love this, I love us being able to have a curry date, I love how we can open up to each other!" Aria sighed. "I'm a muslim."

"I'm a Hindu." Ezra replied, getting her hand and kissing it softly.

Aria giggled.

"What would you like madam?" the waiter asked Aria.

"HEY, STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL!" Ezra shouted, punching him.

"What curry would you like sir?" he asked again, looking at Ezra.

"Every curry on the list, go on, it's our first curry night!" Ezra grinned.

Aria nodded excitedly "WOOOOO I LOVE YOU EZZY, ARE YOU PAYING?"

"SURE THANG!" he replied, smiling at her.

"I love you so much" she said, moving across the table to straddle Ezra.

"I love you too" he replied killing down her neck.

They stayed in that position for ten minutes, telling they loved each other in Hindi and Pakistani.

Soon, the curry arrived.

Aria stayed in that seductive position.

Ezra loved her in that position.

Someone needed to eat the curry though.

They fed each other spoonful's of the different curries until they decided they'd had enough and took a trip to the washroom.

"Aria would you like to lose your V to me right now?" he asked.

"Ezra, I've already done that in 2x24!" Aria reminded him.

"I know, but this is our first time as Asians, let's do it!" Ezra urged.

"PEER PRESSURE" Aria nearly screamed and then giggled "only joking, babe."

Aria got onto the counter and straddled Ezra again.

She slowly rolled her top up and over her head.

"Oh boy" Ezra groaned "It's getting so hot and not just because of the curry we ate."

Aria liked to see her Indian getting turned on by her.

She had DD's so her boobs stuck out A LOT.

"They're big." Ezra said in awe.

"For ma Indian" Aria replied stroking them all over.

Ezra pounced towards them and licked them all over.

"I have an idea" he said, and ran out of the washroom.

Did he just leave me hanging, Aria thought.

In a few seconds he came back with bowls of curry.

Aria giggled.

He slowly unclasped her bra and her boobs fell out, her DD's.

Hornilly, he dipped his fingers into the curry bowl and then wiped it on her boob.

"Ezra?" Aria asked giggling.

Ezra got more curry and massaged it into her boob.

Aria was getting turned on.

So were her nipples.

So was the curry.

After putting all the curry on her boobs he stopped and stared at their size.

Brilliant, he thought.

Next, he slowly went closer to them and licked them.

"I'm licking the curry" he grinned.

Aria giggled and took a picture on her phone of Ezra licking curry of her boobs.

She sent the picture to her friends with the caption "Do what I say or you're next, bitches. –A"

She giggled as Ezra continued to lick curry off her.

She was getting wet as he poured a pot of curry down her jeans.

HOT HOT HOT.

"Let's do it." Aria giggled.

Suddenly Ezra stopped.

"Not here, not now."

"WHY?" Aria gasped but then giggled.

"because Ganesh is watching…" Ezra pointed to the statue of Ganesh (his Hindu god) on the wall.

"Oh sorry" Aria said, pulling her shirt on.

They left the washroom smiling and ran out of the backdoor so Ezra didn't have to pay for all that curry.

"Ezra my boobs are staining my shirt" Aria said giggling.

"Just how I like it" Ezra licked his lips and flung her over his shoulders and led her to his car.

**YOU LIKED IT?**


End file.
